


Altercations of the Past

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Committed Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Forgiveness, Legal Drama, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Houka has a contemplative fear that his past as a hacker will come back to bite him if his father knew about about his engagement and upcoming wedding with Ryuko. However, he needed to own up to it eventually. HouRyu Pre-Wedding Drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altercations of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP I did with greenglittergoo from Tumblr with dramatic pre wedding drama of Houka confronting his parents about his relationship with them and the fears that his father might arrest him before he marries Ryuko.
> 
> DeeDee I hope you don’t mind me altering some parts!

It was a Sunday afternoon, about a quarter to three, and usually it was always a calm day where Ryuko and Houka would spend a day together and relax themselves with tea and rice cakes like a casual happy hour. This Sunday though was a tad bit different, for some reason Houka was in his living by himself pacing around back and forth looking both focused and very timid with himself yet for of worry.

This worried Ryuko as she walked in with two porcelain cherry blossom patterned tea cups held in both grips, while wearing her silky polyester red and black puffed robe.

When she noticed his odd pacing instead of him sitting on his comfy leather chair waiting for her with a warm smile on his pale face, she set the two cups down on a coffee table next to her chair, as she then walked slowly towards him and asked in concern,

"Oi, Houka are you alright? You’re either planning something, or trying to remember something."

Houka continued on pacing, missing his fiancée’s concern for him. He should be focused on planning his wedding than going on with this issue. However, he really needed to tell Ryuko of his plan. Would his parents, especially his father, meddle with his engagement if he told them?

'My father is too prideful. He knows of my criminal dealing in the past. Would he even have the guts to arrest me? How would Ryuko feel about this?'

Ryuko stopped his pacing when she noticed him sweating a bit while gnawing on his index knuckle, with a quick and soft pat on his shoulder,

"Babe, calm down for a sec before you get gross finger blood on the floor! And tell me what’s bugging you."

Houka ceased his pacing and turned to meet Ryuko's gaze. Ryuko looked concerned more than annoyed at him, and he really didn't want to stress her over this. Houka nodded okay and sat on the sofa with Ryuko shortly following him.

"Ryuko, you know that my relationship with my family had been less than ideal, correct?"

Ryuko cocked her head a bit trying to remember the last time Houka even mentioned his father then responded, "Well a little bit, you don't really talk about them much, but whenever you do it's always something negative. What about them?"

Houka briefly took a sip of his tea before he started.

"It’s my father, I’ve been thinking through his possible response to the fact that he and my mother never knew that we're getting married in a month's time. I told you that I've dealt with running away, illegally changing my records and regularly did security breaches before and after I met Satsuki. I even framed him for embezzlement as Vice Director of the Tokyo Interpol" Houka paused before continuing.

"My father is a very stubborn man. I'm not even sure if he's willing to drop the charges. But...I can't avoid them forever. Someday, I might be charged with arrest warrants that lock away me away from you and leave you alone."

Houka took Ryuko’s hand and gently held it, "I need to tell you this because I shouldn’t keep secrets from you. Should I tell them about us?"

Ryuko's gear ringed blue eyes widened a bit in both wary and shock, now she's biting her finger thinking,

"Well... hmm... I honestly don't know Houka... obviously they'll be pretty surprised to hear from you again and probably ask questions about you and stuff. But…maybe if they knew what you’ve been up to since then, doing all of that tech stuff they'll accept you back! I mean they're your family, they love you don't they?"

Houka closed his eyes for a moment before looking to Ryuko. "I’ve only known my father to be away from home so often, I don't even know if even cares. My mother had been worrying over me all this time, sending me messages if I was okay, but my responses weren't even genuine. Could they really forgive me?"

Ryuko smiled nervously, "Well I'm sure your mother will forgive you, at least she'll be happy that you're safe and happy you know? Hopefully she'll like me, I don't know about your dad though..."

With that thought of Houka’s father in mind, Ryuko started remembering how she wasn't really connected with her father either, in fact she never knew anything about him until Mikisugi explained his work. So she can relate with Houka when it comes to family difficulties.

Houka had an idea of what his fiancée was thinking about.

'Our fathers had been away for all our lives. I could possibly make amends with my parents, while Ryuko...' Houka felt guilt for even comparing their circumstances. Both of Ryuko’s parents were even less than ideal when they used their own children as test subjects for Life Fiber experiments. He wrapped his arms around his love, giving a lingering kiss on her cheek.

Ryuko's cheek flustered a light crimson as she wrapped her arms around his back in a tight and longing embrace while smiling warmly against his chest. She laughed as a way to comfort and thank him, "I know your mom would be more than glad to see you... If anything you should forget about your father, his love and acceptance probably isn't worth it..."

Houka threaded a hand in Ryuko’s hair while he held her, "There will be day that my father might hold me responsibility for my actions.” Houka felt a stray sting of a tear threating to drop.

"My father doesn't need to love or accept me, but...I feel I need to face my past eventually. It will haunt me for the rest of my life if I don't. I love you Ryuko. You can move on with another if he makes me take responsibility for the rest of my life. Just please trust me."

Ryuko gripped his shirt, not letting go of his warm embrace, trying not to shed a tear herself as choked a bit, but managed to tell him.

"You know I always trust you Houka... I won't leave you for anyone if something were to happen to you... I won't let your father get in the way between us and our marriage even if we end up in a prison or a cellar..."

Houka could almost laugh at how he spoilt the true happiness his fiancée deserved. Ryuko is crazy and stubborn, and he loved her more than he ever thought he could. "Thank you, Ryuko." only to add his own dark humour, “your sister will sooner kill me if you purposely tried to get arrested for my sake."

Ryuko wiped a secret tear she tried to hide while stiffing her face in Houka's chest and snickered at his joke. "Yeah, Satsuki probably would. But I’ll fight her myself if I have to."

Houka let go of his embrace and turned to their almost forgotten food. "Then..." Houka presented Ryuko's own tea and his for a toast. "Let’s toast to our outlaw past. May our unexpected bond last till death do us part."

Although Ryuko's known Houka ever since the academy she still can’t quite understand his or Satsuki's big grand symbolic expressions and responded, "Uhh yeah like what you said! Let's dig in!"

oOoOo

Houka went on to write a regular wedding invitation for both of his parents. As well as secondary log messages of his situation and his life since he ran away, his education in middle school and Honnouji Academy, and how he met his fiancée and possible future wife. He wrote everything down by hand and created two data disks of all the possible warrants he could be charged for, evidence, and law sections that state this. A second one was of hard evidence and leads of difficult cases that were still unsolved by Interpol so the force can convict them.

Houka knew he was beyond crazy for doing this. He created a path for his father to take out any potential grudges he held against him with no chance of getting out. And for some reason, Houka was okay with it. He made a request that if his father wanted to arrest him, he could at least do it after he married Ryuko.

It was an hour until the wedding is to proceed. He and Ryuko decided on a western wedding over a Shinto one. With Houka's salary, he rented a beautiful cathedral that could house five hundred people easily. The church decorated with lilies and snowdrops to lead a blushing bride to her husband.

Houka looked at the stain glass windows in contemplation, until he heard two pairs of footsteps going into the building. Houka peered over and saw them.

"Mother..." Houka looked to the shorter of the two in dressed in semi-formal dress. Her grey eyes and elegant honey brown hair done in a bun. She looked like she was in her early thirties if the light wrinkles didn't exist.

'...Akito-san." He referred to the man who was his blood father. The older Inumuta had a striking resemblance to Houka aside from the tired features, shorter business haircut and severe looking blue eyes.

Houka knew it was now or never.

Inumuta Keiko marveled at the sight at her son dressed so cunning like a true groom and gentleman. She walked towards her son she hasn't seen for so long tentatively, and lifted her tired looking arms. She cupped his young and smooth face, her pinkies stroke his cheeks.

She looked up to meet his emerald green eyes almost tearing. All she could say to him was,

"Houka...."

Houka looked into the cloudy grey eyes that once were so vibrant in his youth. His mother's smile had always been sweet and gentle, full of love that he thought was bewildering in such a prideful household. Part of him really wanted his mother to be happy and loved, and she never had to worry for him when he ran away.

He touched his mother's hand gentle, for he had the fear that she was going to shatter if he wasn't.

"Mother...It's been nearly nine and half years. And you look well."

Keiko tried to hold back her choked up tears and responded to him,

"Thank you my son... You look so swell, just like your father on our wedding day....."

Houka knew it was meant to be complement but it left a bitter feeling in his heart. Still, Houka gave a sad smile, “Thank you mother.” He then turned to face his estranged father with a more stoic demeanor.

Akito returned it with the same chill as the no nonsense Vice Director Houka remembered. The embezzlement was a temporary charge against the older Inumuta since it wouldn't do for him to take on Ragyo Kiryuin before. His next words could be Houka's arrest.

"Vice Director Inumuta Akito. You are also looking well." Houka stated more formally.

“Hmm, I see you are too, Houka,” Akito took out the two data disks from his suit jacket. "Do you know what you've sent me and the consequences it may imply?"

Houka stepped back from his mother, "Yes, my crimes and an aid to your department. I thought it would be an appropriate gift for you." Houka looked back to how his mother is.

His mother was in shock at the disks and knowing now about his crimes, since his father kept it a secret from her for a while. She looks at her husband then to her son in warily and asked, "What crimes have you committed exactly, Houka?"

Before Houka could respond. Another person entered the cathedral. Looking over to the beautiful woman before them wearing her full wedding gown, make up and veil. Houka could just look at the beautiful woman for the last time and die happy.

"Ryuko..." Houka said breathless.

The family witnessed the bride's beauty beneath the lace veil; her pale ivory skin, a dim cherry pink blush on her cute round cheeks, her lips are a faint coral color, her midnight blue hair tied into a high bun while her red streak peeks out and wild, her ring geared navy blue eyes glistened with light eye shadow and perfectly lined eye liner which complimented her eyes perfect.

Ryuko blinked at her future husband and smiled warmly, enhancing her beauty even further, "Houka..."

Houka smiled unconsciously to the young woman. Keiko took noticed of this, she witnessed a smile she never thought she would see again. Her son had been aloof for most of his childhood and she couldn't help feel elated for them.

Houka watched Ryuko make her way to them, passing who would have been her father and mother in law to be with her to be husband. She had the feeling to look into the final preparations to calm her nerves and had Mako and her sister help prepare her earlier. But then and behold, her love needed her beside him.

Houka took Ryuko's hands with his. "You came to the altar too early." He managed to tease.

Ryuko shrugged as she tugged into his arms tightly and playfully, "Sorry, I just couldn't wait any longer, and I had the feeling I might find you around here."

Houka nodded and presented her to his parents. "Mother, Akito-san. Before I explain myself..." Houka faced both of them "I want you to meet Matoi Ryuko. My fiancée."

Ryuko only managed to bow somewhat since her gown is of a strapless design. She greeted Houka’s parents, and soon to be in-laws.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Inumuta... It's more than an honor to meet you both, I am more than happy to marry your blessed son Houka. He truly makes me happy, and I hope you give us your approval and blessing on our union."

Keiko bowed to the beautiful young woman. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Matoi-san. I've read from my son's letters of you and how much he loves you.” The older woman smiled, “I can see how true it is."

Akito bowed as well, closing his eyes for a moment. "Miss Matoi," Akito started tentatively and looked to Ryuko and his own prideful clan. "I assume that my son told you everything about him, had he?"

Ryuko nodded, "Yes sir, I am fully aware of everything he's done and of his background. And in my opinion, your son is the most talented and intelligent success in technology and I know he'll do amazing things with it."

"And do you truly love him?" Akito added.

Ryuko blushed with an honest smile and answered truly to him, "More than any other man in this world sir."

Akito nodded, "I see." He took out a special magnet from another coat pocket that would void all the evidence that would convict his son. He took one of the disks and ran the magnet through.

Houka looked surprised at his father's actions, and couldn't even speak.

Akito took it as his cue to explain. "Houka. I could admit I've not been the best father and even husband." He glanced at Keiko before continuing. "I've kept to myself and focused on my work more than I did with my family. But finding out that my only child left home and constantly avoided me hurt much more than losing my position at Interpol." Akito managed to smile grimly at his own words.

"I wanted to find you and bring you home to properly apologize, and I hid my fears behind my anger because I couldn't do anything for you." Akito stepped forward with Keiko following beside him, he held his hand out. "There are no copies of your convictions in the Police Database. You can check if you're skeptical of me. I couldn't be your father when it mattered most, and so I give you my blessing instead, to become a better husband and father than I could ever be."

Houka looked down on his father's hand and then to him. Houka really did think he wasn’t worth his father’s mercy in the justice system and the penalties it may hold if his father was found obstructing evidence.

‘But he must have known that, didn’t he?’ Houka mused.

Houka really couldn’t anything more than take his hand. "Then...father" It was odd saying it to him, "Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

Akito and Houka shook their hands firmly as they looked at each other eye to eye for once after almost a decade, then released their grip. Akito then announced, "I and your mother will sit in the front to watch you marry and cherish our new member of the Inumuta family."

Houka nodded and smiled, "Yes father... Thank you..."

As the wedding proceeded without any issue, Ryuko and Houka looked at each other speaking out their vows and undying love for one another.

The humble priest then looked at Houka and asked him, "Inumuta Houka, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to behold, and in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, until death to you part?"

"I do" Houka said to his bride.

The priest then looked to Ryuko and asked her, "Matoi Ryuko, do you take this man as you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to behold, in sickness and in health, through the good times and bad, until death to you part?"

Ryuko sniffed trying to hold back her tears of joy, "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss your spouse."

Houka and Ryuko looked at each other lovingly and kissed each other in the audience of their closest friends and their family members.

"So we're married now, huh?" Houka asked.

Ryuko shrugged, "I guess so~"

Houka leaned in by her ear, "Well...I can't wait to see you in your full naked glory after the dress pools off you."

Ryuko flushed a really deep crimson at that comment then grumbled, "Down boy~"

Houka laughed heartedly, "I love you, Inumuta Ryuko."

Ryuko sighed and giggled, "And I love you, Inumuta Houka."


End file.
